sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jon St. John
John St. John}} | birth_place = Merced, California | occupation = Voice actor, singer, producer | years_active = 1975–present | agent = Solid Talent | salary = | title = | religion = | children = 3 | relatives = | family = | website = http://www.jonstjohn.audio | alias = | spouse = | networth = | known_for = Duke Nukem Big the Cat E-123 Omega }} Jon St. John (born December 19, 1960) is an American voice actor and singer. He started his career in voice work in 1975, when he was a Top 40 radio DJ in North Carolina. Because of his vocal talent and technical skills, he was hired as a production director for several US radio stations in cities including: Norfolk, New Orleans, Philadelphia, Phoenix, San Diego, and Los Angeles. St. John was also a radio personality for many years most recently on K-EARTH 101 in Los Angeles. He has since provided the voice for numerous video game characters, most notably Duke Nukem. On May 4, 2014 he was the host for the 5th anniversary of the PWA:UK (Plymouth Wrestling Alliance). Video games He has provided the voice for the drill instructor Dwight T. Barnes as well as various other Marines in Half-Life: Opposing Force. He has done the voices for Big the Cat in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Heroes, Trash Man, General Warthog and other characters in Twisted Metal 4, E-102 Gamma in Sonic Battle, the announcer in Sonic Advance 3, E-123 Omega in Sonic Heroes, Bolt Logan in Chrome and Chrome: SpecForce and Agent Michael Ford in Conduit 2 He also dubs the voice of professor Simon and Archibald in Runaway 2: The Dream of the Turtle. He also provided the narrator's voice in Forsaken. St. John also voices characters for rides and attractions at the LEGOLAND theme park in Carlsbad, CA. and at Dollywood theme park in Tennessee, he's the voice of BUZZ the Buzzard, an audio animatronic character who introduces riders to the Mystery Mine ride. He was also the crew chief in NASCAR Racing 2003 Season, NASCAR Racing 2002 Season, and NASCAR Racing 4. In 2011, he voiced for an exclusive Heroes of Newerth announcer pack and also a special sound pack for the TeamSpeak voice communication software. He is currently working on voicing for Dudebro II and Dota 2, as well as providing PvP voiceovers for Guild Wars 2. Duke Nukem St. John is probably best known for being the voice of Duke Nukem in the Duke Nukem video game series from 1996 onwards, starting with Duke Nukem 3D with re-casting of Joe Siegler and Todd Replogle of Apogee Software. He stated in an interview that the voice of Duke Nukem was based upon Clint Eastwood's voice with a lower pitch. In an interview on zergwatch.com, St. John was asked about sound clips of his performance being used in a Ventrilo Harassment video, and replied "Yes...I was made aware of it by Jeron (an audio producer at 3DR) who suggested I check it out prior to recording a special Duke greeting to the 3DR crew just before the Duke Nukem Forever trailer was released. "I laughed my head off! That lady was out of her mind pissed off!" and after being asked if he thought Nukem was "just another gig" he went on to say "Just another gig? Are you kidding? Duke is KING! Can you think of any other video game hero with his attitude, destructive force or good looks? I don't think so. I love playing the part of Duke and I'm honored to be associated with such a pop icon." Filmography Voiceovers * America's Army: True Soldiers - SGT Alan Smith * Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Victor, Basile * Runaway 2: The Dream of the Turtle - Archibald, Otto, Professor Simon * Balls of Steel * Big Red Racing - Menu voice * Blue Stinger * Bombshell - Professor Jadus Heskel * Bulletstorm - Duke Nukem * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth - Charles Gilman, Joe Sergeant, Sergeant Sam Carter, Chief Constable Andrew Martin, Cutter Urania Seaman, Capt. Stephen Hearst, FBI agent * Clive Barker's Undying * Chrome - Logan * Cold War - President, Spetsnaz * Conduit 2 - Michael Ford * Counter-Strike - Commander * Drakensang: The Dark Eye - Yandrik, Nolddroken, Dwarves, Troll, Orc * Dota 2 - Enigma, Bloodseeker, Axe, Kunkka * Duke Nukem 3D - Duke Nukem * Duke Nukem Advance - Duke Nukem * Duke Nukem Forever - Duke Nukem * Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes - Duke Nukem, Silverback, additional voices * Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project - Duke Nukem * Duke Nukem: Time to Kill - Duke Nukem * Duke Nukem: Zero Hour - Duke Nukem * Duke Nukem's Bulletstorm Tour - Duke Nukem * ''Evil Zone - Sho Mikagami - Danzaiver * Gangland - Black Priest, Chief of police, FBI, Gunman, Jew Boss, Vincenzo, Romano * Guild Wars 2 - PVP Narrator, Knut Whitebear * Half-Life: Blue Shift - Dr. Rosenberg, Harold, HECU Soldier * Half-Life: Opposing Force - Drill Instructor Dwight T. Barnes, Drill Instructor Sharpe, MPs, HECU Soldiers * Heroes of Newerth - Bad Ass Pack Announcer * High Seize - Wallace Stevenson * Jack Keane - Agent Montgomery, Butcher, Eric * Dudebro II - John Dudebro * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - E-123 Omega * NASCAR Racing 2003 Season - Crew Chief * NASCAR Racing 2002 Season - Crew Chief * NASCAR Racing 4 - Crew Chief * NFL Xtreme - Football Players * Painkiller: Hell & Damnation - Daniel Garner * Revenant - additional voices * Rogue Ops * Runaway: A Road Adventure - Otto * Rochard - John Rochard * Sonic Adventure - Big the Cat * Sonic Adventure 2 - Big the Cat * Sonic Advance 3 - Menu voice * Sonic Battle - E-102 Gamma * Sonic Heroes - Big the Cat, E-123 Omega * Sonic Shuffle - Big the Cat * Spy Fiction - Lysander, Scarface/Dimitri Vedernikov * Star Trek Online - Chancellor J'mpok, Ambassador B'Vat and Commander Ethan Burgess * Starwinder - Barlow Lenz * Tabula Rasa - Various voices * Team Awesome - The Narrator * TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise - Execk * Tony Tough and the Night of Roasted Moths - Clown * This Is the Police - Jack Boyd * This Is the Police 2 - Jack Boyd * Twisted Metal 4 - Trash Man, gen. Warthog, Ralph Jones, Rob Zombie, Orbital, Sweet Tooth's spokes-clown * Vector Tanks - Gunner St. John References External links * Jon St. John Productions Website * Jon St. John at MobyGames * Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Musicians from Newport News, Virginia Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors